


you're my firecracker

by tencentsmore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Years, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencentsmore/pseuds/tencentsmore
Summary: The clock strikes midnight approximately two hours before it's actually midnight, because apparently the only way to keep Kakashi on time is to live two hours ahead of schedule.





	you're my firecracker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> This was written a long time ago for a set-of-three prompt on raendown's tumblr (fireworks, a broken clock, and a toast), but here's something for New Year's Eve :)

The clock strikes midnight approximately two hours before it's actually midnight, because apparently the only way to keep Kakashi on time is to live two hours ahead of schedule.

It's an old grandfather clock, the kind with tolling bells, and eight pair of ears prick up at the sound of their music pealing through the small house. Iruka pauses in his grading to sigh, and reluctantly puts down his pen to make his way into the living room. He absently pets the dogs that crowd around him as he enters, and instead focuses an unimpressed stare at the overly festive decorations pinned all over the walls.

"Happy Two Hours Before New Year's!" comes the cheerful declaration, and Iruka rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. 

"You're a little shit," he says fondly to Kakashi, making the white-haired man grin.

"Never thought you'd have such a dirty mouth for a teacher, Iruka- _sensei_ ," he teases, and Iruka rolls his eyes again purely out of spite. Kakashi sidles closer until their cheeks touch, and with his mask pulled down his breath is hot in Iruka's ear. "I love it."

"Fuck you," Iruka grumbles, but it doesn't have any heat and at this point it's purely a reflex reaction.

Kakashi's smile widens. "Sadly, that'll have to wait," he says conspiratorially, and pulls away. And then he produces firecrackers from somewhere in his pockets, and Iruka's eyes brighten with amusement. 

"Playing with fire?" he asks, and the double meaning is clear -- Iruka was a prankster, and just because he's settled doesn't mean his mischievous streak has ever disappeared. 

With a flourish, Kakashi presents a firecracker to Iruka like it's a rose. "As a symbol of my undying love," he proclaims grandly, and Iruka can't help but snort at that. 

"Undying my ass, these firecrackers won't even last a _minute_."

Kakashi raises his eyebrows. "I bet _you_ won't even last a minute later tonight."

Iruka attempts a smirk, but the effect is ruined by the heat rising in his cheeks, and he wonders if he'll ever get used to the way his brain short-circuits at Kakashi's blatant innuendos. It seems almost impossible, the way Kakashi holds him and kisses him and says 'I love you', and if the love-bites on his body weren't so lingering after their shared nights sometimes Iruka fears that one day he'll wake up in a hospital with everything that's happened between them a dream. 

He settles for spluttering instead, and grabs the proffered firecracker as he makes his way to the balcony. Kakashi's body is warm against his a moment later, solid and comforting in the cool night air. There's two glasses of champagne in his hands in addition to the other sparkler, and he passes one to Iruka wordlessly. 

They both take a sip, savouring the sweetness of the wine, before Iruka makes a subtle hand seal and the space in front of him lights up. He immediately spins towards Kakashi, a little gleeful to catch him off guard for once, and shoves the sparkling cracker in his face. 

To his utter delight, Kakashi lets out a high-pitched yelp and topples backwards, arms flailing comically for a second until he finds his balance and lights his own firecracker. In retaliation, he engages Iruka in a mock sword fight, and their laughter spills through the sky alongside the flying sparks. 

A minute later, the balcony is dark again and they're both out of breath with champagne all over their clothes, but Iruka feels like he's never been happier in his life. Kakashi's teeth flash in the indigo dimness, and Iruka knows without a doubt that Kakashi is the same.

There's contentment curling like warmth in his gut, but with as much pissed-off-teacher he can channel Iruka says, "You asshole, what are we going to toast now?"

Kakashi chuckles, and Iruka can see his lips twitch without cloth hiding it. "Maa, Ruka-chan, I hope you don't talk to your students like that." Iruka huffs; he's had more than enough practice cursing silently in his head around children, and besides--

"That filthy mouth is all _mine_ , sensei." 

Kakashi steps in, pulling Iruka in a soft embrace that contrasts his bluntly possessive words, and circles his arms Iruka's back protectively. The flex of his muscles through the thin fabric is tantalizing, but Iruka swallows his drool in favour of hugging back. Kakashi nips at Iruka's ear, and Iruka gasps despite himself, fisting a hand in Kakashi's loose shirt.

Barely a second later Kakashi's slotting his mouth against Iruka's, and every nibble and lick sends heat bolting through his body. Kakashi releases him slightly, murmuring, "I think this counts as a toast, don't you?", before Iruka whines breathlessly and crushes them back together. It's good, hot and needy and as devouring as the very first time they kissed, but laced with an easy undercurrent of passion and whole-hearted joy. Kakashi has him clutched tightly to his chest, and by the time eventually he maneuvers them back through the sliding doors and into the living room their kisses have become something more. As soon as Iruka's back hits the couch, he's all but collapsing, grasping at Kakashi's shoulders to draw him down on top of the cushions with him.

Kakashi's lankier and a little slimmer than Iruka, but with all his training and height it's easy for him to press Iruka into the the sofa, weight heavy and lips burning. Not that Iruka minds, oh no; he'd let Kakashi hold him down or up or sideways for all he cares, as long as he Kakashi stays close to him.

They part when the urge to breathe becomes unbearable, and Iruka can see the hunger and desire in Kakashi's dark gaze. He's sure that his own brown eyes are clouded with want as well, but he manages to scrape his brain together enough to mutter, "It's not even midnight yet, I thought we were going to wait."

The grin Kakashi wears is feral, wild and dangerous, but it's also beautiful on his bare face and Iruka loves him for it. "If I'm too early, then," he smirks, "I'd better keep you company so you won't get bored." 

Iruka shivers, and never has he been so grateful that he never got around to changing Kakashi's clocks to normal yet. "Hell _yes_ ," he whimpers back, and hooks his legs around Kakashi's waist.

 

They end up missing the fireworks outside, but Iruka much rather appreciates the fireworks that explode in mind when he whites out with pleasure the second time, Kakashi wrapped around him and whispering his name in the best way possible.


End file.
